


He wouldn't let him go

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf era sicuramente una persona un po' bizzarra e particolare, con una strana e forse insana passione per le cose "stupefacenti".</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wouldn't let him go

**Titolo:** He wouldn't let him go  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Underage  
 **Rating:** Giallo  
 **Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Leggero Slash, Alternative Universe (AU)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 130  
 **Note:** Scritta per un prompt!meme (scrivere una fic AU in cinque frasi). Il prompt in questione è: _Coffee Shop, coppia a scelta_

**__ **

Gandalf era sicuramente una persona un po' bizzarra e particolare, con una strana e forse insana passione per le cose "stupefacenti".

Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che un importante dirigente d' azienda come lui potesse frequentare compagnie e luoghi come quello...  
Eppure era lì, nel più famoso coffe shop della città, con un timido e basso ragazzino dai capelli biondo cenere e il sorriso gentile.

\- Bilbo... - Gandalf sussurrò, avvicinandosi alle labbra del più giovane e soffiandovi sopra del fumo, in un provocante invito che l'altro - forse per via del suo essere inesperto - non colse.

Solo quando sentì l'erezione dell'uomo premergli contro la gamba e i suoi occhi penetrargli fin sotto la pelle si rese conto che non avrebbe più avuto scampo: volente o nolente Gandalf non lo avrebbe lasciato andare! 

 


End file.
